Jack, Spot, and Race What a combo
by Polypoly123
Summary: Irene loves Jack, Kelsie loves Spot, and Carmen loves Race. Perfect world right? Maybe it is, but what if its not?


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fan fiction so sorry in advance for any spelling errors or stuff like that. Also, i've noticed that many writers do the whole "If you don't comment, I don't update" thing, so be assured, i'm only writing cause i like to, and I hope you enjoy this, I know i will. Comment if you want to, if not, you don't have to. And I took Newsies to a modern time. Enjoy!**

****I do not own Newsies or any of the characters from the movie/musical. I do own the characters of: Kelsie, Carmen, and Irene.**

Chapter 1: I can't believe my eyes. (Irene's P.O.V.)

_When a man loves a woman, can't keep his mind on nothin' else... _I jerked awake to my favorite song on my alarm clock, and yawned one of those yawns you only dare to yawn when you're alone. _Great..._ I thought. _Another day of community service. _As I stumbled over to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I heard a ding from my iphone. I reached for it and saw the message on the screen.

Jack:_ Hey babe. Sorry bout ur community service... seems like a stupid sentence to give a 25 year old..._

Me: _Thanx...it'll be over soon..._

Jack: _I gotta surprise that might cheer you up, meet me at my flat at 8:00, bring the gang._

I was about to reply, but i saw the clock and rushed to take a shower instead. I wonder what his surprise is...

_*flashback*_

"Comon Irene, just do it."

"Ya, you know you want to..."

My friends had just dared me to go kiss that random guy at the front desk at our work, Conlon Inc. He was new and they figured I should give him a little welcome. Gosh. 25 year olds these days...

"Fine, Fine. But only if i get to disable the security cameras first!"

Kelsie started at me in disbelief. Carmen gave me a look that said, "Uh, ya like you'd ever do that." That only made me want to do it more. For some reason that day I was giddy. I felt like I was invinsable. Probably because I had spent the past night with Jack... I snuck into the bosses office, and sent an email to the electrition, asking for the cameras to be disabled, and a couple seconds later i saw them go out. Then I walked over to Jerry, that was the new guys name, and gave him his welcome. I snuck back in to the bosses office and asked for them to be turned back on again. I thought I was safe, but turns out Julia, our annoying secretary hates us, and decided to tell the boss about my mini-violation of property. Grrrr. So thats how i ended up in court. *sigh*

"All rise for the honorable Judge Movealong Movahan presiding"

And thats how I got my community service hours. Im lucky I didn't get a penalty. I didn't even get fired. Truth be told, i'm one of the best workers as the company. Plus Spot loves me. He's dating Kelsie and she's one of my best friends. He had a little chat with my boss, and she let it slide, after all he does own the company.

*end of flash back*

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed as quickly as my girly ways would let me. I put on a white blouse with ruffles in the front, black dress pants, black stilettos, and a pair of wooden hoop earrings. I had no time to do my hair so i just put it up with a white clip, whipped on some mascara, and ran out the door, briefcase in hand. I to the subway and caught my usual trains to brooklyn, and was just about to call a cab when a Lincoln Town Car pulled over next to me.

"Care for a ride Irene?" Spot asked, sporting his usual smirk. Kelsie waved at me from inside the tinted windows.

"Why not?" I hopped in and sighed. My legs were thanking me quite a bit, while I told Kelsie about Jacks plans.

"Ya, i'm free. Spot?"

"Yep, see you at 8:00?"

"Mmmhmm. I just gotta ask Carmen and Race..." I started to text them about it, and as i looked up I saw Spot and Kelsie up to some major PDA.

"Ugggghhhh. Guys, get a ROOM!" I groaned.

"Oh shut up!" Kelsie blushed, and Spot smirked at her. Then at me. Then back to her. Then me. Her. Me. Her. God, this was getting annoying. I looked away to break the awkward pattern.

I had dated Spot for some time, and so had Carmen. We had all dated everyone in the gang at least once. But in the end, I ended up with Jack, Carmen with Racetrack, and Kelsie with Spot. And thats the way (aha aha) we like it. We are all really good friends now. No awkwardness. well not except when Kelsie and Spot had on of their public PDA sessi-

"GUYS! SERIOUSLY! Can't you wait until we are already at work? Then you can snag one in the copy room!" Of course i meant that as a joke, but then Spot had one of his lightbulb moments.

"Good idea Irene, thank you."

Geez those two are weird... I stepped out of the car and ran up to work after thanking Spot for the ride. I ran into my office to find Carmen already there sifting through some papers.

"Ok, I need the Hirkinson report and some hand cream, my hands are so freaking dry!"

"Well, hello to you to Carmen" I said, smiling as i put down my purse and coat.

"Ya, ya, whatever. I need those two now!" she said, but i saw her smile. I spent the rest of the day avoiding Jerry, who had given me a rose on my way in. Freak. Oh well, i guess i shouldn't have led him on. As me and Kelsie walked to Jacks flat after work, and after my stupid community hours, she started to smile weirdly.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked.

"Noooothin" She said

_weirdo..._

I was unlocked the flat, opened the door and turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Jack, Spot, Carmen, Kelsie, and Race.

"Omg!" I was excited but, what the heck was this for? It wasn't my birthday...Of course! Jack and I's 2 year anniversary!

Jack saw the lightbulb click in my brain, "Haha, did you remember it yet?" he teased.

I gave him a play shove and replied, "I knew all along! So there!"

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. _I love Jack. Omg... do I? I think I do..._ *sigh* This was going to be the best party ever.

**A/N: OMG! First chapter done, sorry about the shortness, lol. I promise they will get longer as we go along. Luv you guys! Stay Fabuloso!**

**-Gennie**


End file.
